wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:Broker 2.0: player to player selling to replace the Auctionhouse.
All, Or rather, all who play LS or SS, A Market Hall has opened in Lugard, where brokers dealing in various goods will take a pristine item and sell it to another player for you. This also means that any item you buy will be pristine! Once your item has been sold, you may ask for a payout in cold hard cash. Please note that if you are selling, the house will keep 10% of the sale price. E.g. while a buyer will pay 125 gcs for a breastplate, you will only receive 112 gcs. These prices may change depending on player feedback - for now I've aimed at a full set costing less than at the weary merchant. There are currently 6 brokers (with plans to extend this to shields, trinkets and weapons): *A headwear broker. *An armwear broker. *A bodywear broker. *A handwear broker. *A legwear broker. *A footwear broker. These brokers deal in various abs, combo and dodge items, including standard abs, gold abs, Murgoz abs, tooled and dyed items and the finely shirt/tunics types, regular combo and regular dodge, although I didn't include all the female items - use the seamstresses to exchange those to the male varieties before trading. Note that not every item costs the same amount, e.g. a breastplate or tunic will cost more than sleeves/leggings or helmet/gauntlets/boots. I have not stocked these mobs with supplies, that is up to players to do. Note that you cannot withdraw items from sale. Once given up for sale, it will stay there until it is bought. Say help to get started. This was a lot of mobol to write and while I tested everything, I'm sure something will go wrong. If so, please report on Bugs forum. ---------------------------------- (Nov 17 2017) A poster feature has been added at the entrance, which lists all the items that are in stock. Please note that the poster updates are not live, so if someone buys the solitary visored helmet right now, it may still list it as for sale for a bit. This will self-correct after some time and will no longer be a problem if multiple of the same item remain in stock. Also note that all objects have been changed to a two word format and those are not typoes. look poster Ok. * HP:Healthy SP:Bursting MV:Fresh > You look at the poster. In stock: visored helmet In stock: camouflage hood In stock: cloth sleeves In stock: finelyspun sleeves In stock: finely tunic In stock: bearskin tunic In stock: finelytailored shirt In stock: heavy gauntlets In stock: ebony greaves In stock: earthen breeches In stock: riveted leggings In stock: thick boots ------------------------------------ (Nov 20 2017) A jewelry broker has been added to the Market Place. A cloaks and shields broker will be added later this week, along with a poster listing the stock of both of these. ------------------------------------ (Nov 23 2017) An accessory broker selling shields, belts and cloaks has been added to the Market Hall. A poster listing what he and the jewelry broker sell has been put up at the jewelry broker's area. ------------------------------------ (Dec 9 2017) Several weapons brokers have been added to the top floor, allowing you to buy and sell the following: *Axes *Clubs *Fencing blades *Javelins *Long blades *Medium blades *Polearms *Short blades *Spears *Staves A poster has been placed between the stairs to let you see what is for sale, once people have dropped off stock. Some time soon, a projectiles and flails broker will be added as well. Note that the aides can't tell if a weapon has been honed or hardened, so the price will be the same, regardless of non-h/h or otherwise. So far, there have been 43 trades on the equipment brokers, making a number of players a few hundred crowns. --------------------------------- (Dec 29 2017) Theres is now also a broker who deals in flails. --------------------------------- (Jan 5 2018) Finally, a broker who will deal in projectiles has been implemented, as well as a little easter egg.